Hawk Who? A Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic by Me! Please Read!
by Nightmaredragon12
Summary: After, Hawk Moth loses his memory during a fight with Ladybug and Cat Noir, it forces them to reveal their true identities to each other, and only the two of them know Hawk Moth's true identity, and with Hawk Moth losing his memory they decide to try to redeem him into being a Superhero, but will Hawk Moth gain his memory back, and be after the miraculouses once again?
1. Prologue

It was a sunny day in Paris, France, and everyone was going about their everyday lives in Paris, France.

However, meanwhile, Hawk Moth was pacing around inside his lair, which is located somewhere inside the Agreste Mansion, and he was panicking.

Now the reason that Hawk Moth was panicking was that he only had one butterfly left, and that meant that this was his last chance to get his hands, on the miraculouses.

What am I going to do? Hawk Moth thought as he paces around inside his lair.

Finally, after a long time of thinking even though it would be risky, Hawk Moth had decided that he would akumatize himself.

* * *

However, this decision that Hawk Moth had just made was no big deal.

After all, Hawk Moth had akumatized himself before back when he had turned himself into the Collector in order to fool Ladybug and Cat Noir.

However, this time was different because Hawk Moth knew that this was his last chance and that if he failed than Ladybug and Cat Noir would surely defeat him.

I can't let them take my miraculous, but I have come too far to give up now, Hawk Moth thought sighing while doing so.

Hawk Moth then gets a locket out of his pocket, and then he opens it up revealing that a picture of Adrien's mom was inside it.

* * *

I won't stop until I have you back, my dear, Hawk Moth thought, sighing while doing so.

Hawk Moth then puts the locket away sighing while doing so.

Alright, Ladybug and Cat Noir no more Mr. Nice Guy, your miraculouses will be mine! Hawk Moth thought, smirking evilly while doing so.

''Akuma, akumatize me,'' Hawk Moth shouts commanding his last Akuma to akumatize, himself.

Suddenly, the Akuma touches Hawk Moth's cane absorbing itself into it, and with that, Hawk Moth begins to turn into an upgraded version of Hawk Moth.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Collège Françoise Dupont, Marinette was talking to her best friend Alya, it was their last day of school together, and Marinette was excited about it.

Now, the reason that she was so excited about it was that it meant that she and Alya would get to spend the whole summer doing fun things together.

Anyway, Marinette continued to talk to Alya and they were discussing all of the fun things that they were going to be doing together for the whole summer.

However, just as they were talking Alya suddenly seemed to freeze in place as if she was frozen in time.

''Um Alya, are you alright?" Marinette asked waving her hand in front of Alya.

* * *

Suddenly, Marinette hears Adrien talking to Nino as he says, "Nino buddy are you alright?" Adrien asked shaking Nino.

However, Nino was frozen in place just like Alya was.

Suddenly, that's when Marinette and Adrien realized that everyone in Mrs. Bustier's classroom was frozen in place except for them and Mrs. Bustier of course.

What's going on? Marinette thought as she looks at Adrien worried that he might be next.

Alya suddenly gets up as she says, ''Yes, Hawk Moth,'' Alya says this in a monotone voice, and then she starts going somewhere, and then the rest of the students get up doing the same thing as Alya did.

* * *

Oh no, Marinette thought as she follows behind Alya and the other students to find out what was going on, not knowing that Adrien was following behind her.

Meanwhile, at the Eiffel Tower, Hawk Moth was waiting at the Eiffel Tower as everyone that he has ever akumatized was coming towards him.

Yes, it won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Hawk Moth thought, smirking evilly.

Meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien were still following their classmates until they had reached the Eiffel Tower where Hawk Moth was there waiting for them.

Gasping Marinette and Adrien both take off to transform into Ladybug and Cat Noir.

* * *

"Alright Ladybug and Cat Noir, no more hiding and no more playing games, come out and face me!'' Hawk Moth shouts waiting for Ladybug and Cat Noir to come to him.

"We're right here Hawk Moth, still getting people to do all of the work for you I see,'' Cat Noir says appearing with Ladybug as they got ready to stop him.

''Actually, they're not going to fight you, I am,'' Hawk Moth says grinning evilly as he steps out from the shadow that the Eiffel tower is casting from the sunlight.

Ladybug and Cat Noir gasped in shock as they looked at Hawk Moth.

Hawk Moth's skin was now gray, his eyes are red colored, his silver mask is now black with indigo markings on it; the same went for the rest of his outfit.

* * *

Hawk Moth was holding a cane in his hand, and finally, moth wings were attached to his back, and he basically looked like an Akuma themed supervillain now.

"That's right Ladybug and Cat Noir, I Papillon am the ultimate Akuma, and you two are no match for me!'' Hawk Moth says grinning evilly.

''We'll see about that right, my lady?" Cat Noir asked looking at Ladybug.

Ladybug nods, and with that, the final battle between them and Hawk Moth began.

Ladybug tries to swing her yo-yo at the villain, but Hawk Moth dodges swiftly shuffling his feet.

* * *

Cat Noir then tries to swing at Hawk Moth by using his staff, but Hawk Moth counters the attack by blocking it with his cane.

Apparently, defeating Hawk Moth was going to be difficult for Ladybug and Cat Noir, but Ladybug knew that they could do it.

''Give it up kitty cat!'' Hawk Moth shouts starting to push Cat Noir to the ground with his cane.

"Never,'' Cat Noir shouts struggling with Hawk Moth.

Ladybug uses her lucky charm to summon items that look like Ladybug's earrings and Cat Noir's ring.

* * *

''Oh Hawk Moth,'' Ladybug shouts using the items to distract Hawk Moth long enough for Cat Noir to take his cane and to hit him on the head hard with it.

''Ouch!'' Hawk Moth shouts falling to the ground groaning while doing so, and then Ladybug uses her yo-yo to purify the Akuma that was in Hawk Moth's cane.

However, after Ladybug had turned everything to normal Hawk Moth was starting to run away, and then Ladybug and Cat Noir chased him into an alley.

''We got you now Hawk Moth, have you got anything to say for yourself?" Ladybug asked glancing at Hawk Moth.

''Just one, who's Hawk Moth,'' Hawk Moth asked groaning and then he passes out onto the ground.

* * *

However, as soon as he had passed out magical ladybugs flew over his body turning him back to normal and revealing his true identity to the two superheroes.

"What?" Ladybug asked gasping in shock.

''I don't believe it!'' Cat Noir shouts in disbelief.

To Be Continued! Tell me what you think so far! Another thing this story is taking place sometime in season two.


	2. Chapter 1

The scenery opens up to what looks to be a hospital building that's located somewhere in Paris, France.

Suddenly, Marinette and Adrien are seen, inside the waiting room of the hospital building, and they seemed to be waiting to hear from the doctor.

However, they also appeared to be very nervous for some reason.

Suddenly, they both seemed to glance at each other in silence for a really long time looking like they both wanted to say something to each other, but couldn't.

So, they both just continued to stare at each other in silence without saying anything to each other for a really long time.

* * *

I can't believe that Adrien has been Cat Noir this whole time, Marinette thought, sighing as she glances nervously at Adrien.

I can't believe that Marinette has been Ladybug this whole time, Adrien thought as he glances at Marinette.

Suddenly, a flashback occurs showing the audience that right after Ladybug and Cat Noir had defeated Hawk Moth they began to argue over whether they should help Hawk Moth or not.

"He's our greatest enemy Cat Noir, why should we help him?" Ladybug asks as she gets the moth miraculous from Hawk Moth while she points to this out to Cat Noir.

"I know, but he's, hurt my lady, and underneath that mask, he's a regular person just like us, my lady," Cat Noir began as he points this out to Ladybug.

* * *

"Plus, aren't you the one who always says that we should always help people out no matter what bugaboo?" Cat Noir asks as he points this out to her.

Ladybug sighed, but then she nods agreeing with Cat Noir, so with that, Ladybug gets out her phone to call for an ambulance.

However, Cat Noir suddenly stops Ladybug by smacking the phone out of her hand, as he says, "There's no time for that, my lady," Cat Noir began as he glances at Ladybug.

"Besides, we need to get him to the hospital ourselves Bugaboo," Cat Noir said as he smacks the phone away from Lady.

Ladybug looked mad, and then she looked like she was just about to start arguing with Cat Noir again.

* * *

However, just as Ladybug was about to start arguing with Cat Noir again that's when Ladybugs earrings along with Cat Noir's ring started to beep.

"We don't have time for this Chat!" Ladybug shouts as she starts to panic.

However, Cat Noir just shakes his head as he says, "Well, we are not leaving until you agree that we take him to the hospital, my lady," Cat Noir said as he shakes his head at Ladybug.

"Why do you care so much about Hawk Moth, Chat?" Ladybug asks annoyed as she looks at Cat Noir.

However, just as Cat Noir was about to reply that's when they both de-transformed in front of each other.

* * *

Suddenly, Marinette gasped in shock as she says, "Adrien?" Marinette asks gasping in shock as she looks at Adrien.

"Marinette," Adrien asks gasping in shock as he looks at Marinette.

The flashback ends abruptly, and then the audience is pulled into the present day as the flashback ends, and then the audience watches in silence as a doctor suddenly walks up to Marinette and Adrien.

However, neither Marinette nor Adrien seemed to notice that the doctor was standing right there in front of them.

Although this is mostly because they were both still staring at each other lost in thought because they were still shocked about what they had found out about each other a few hours ago.

* * *

''Ahem!'' the doctor says suddenly interrupting their thoughts as he glances at Marinette and Adrien.

Suddenly, Marinette and Adrien snapped out of their trances from being lost in thought, and then they both glanced up at the doctor that stood before them.

The doctor looks to be in either his early twenties or thirties, he has a normal white skin tone, along with short brown hair, and he also has soft blue eyes.

He is wearing a white lab coat, along with a light blue shirt underneath it, along with blue jeans, and he is also wearing white tennis shoes on his feet.

The doctor is also wearing a stethoscope around his neck, and finally, he is holding what appears to be a clipboard in his right hand.

* * *

''Good evening, my name is Dr. Medici, and I'm guessing that one of you is related to the patient?" the doctor asks introducing, himself as he glances at Marinette and Adrien.

''That would be me, and how is he doing doctor?" Adrien asks as he glances up at the doctor in front of him.

"Well, the other doctors and I had to run a few tests on him, but he seems to be doing just fine,'' Dr. Medici replied as he looks at Adrien.

Adrien sighs in relief as he says, "So, I can him see him, and can my friend come with me?" Adrien asks the doctor as he points at Marinette.

"Very, well, you can see him, and I guess, that your friend can come with you, now follow me please,'' Dr. Medici replied as he glances at Adrien.

* * *

So, with that, Dr. Medici starts to lead Adrien and Marinette somewhere.

However, along the way, Marinette and Adrien finally talk with each other about the events that have recently occurred while they are continuing to follow Dr. Medici.

"I can't believe that I didn't realize how much you and Ladybug look alike,'' Adrien said as he whispers to this to Marinette.

"Yeah, and I can't believe that I didn't realize that you were Cat Noir this whole time,'' Marinette said as she whispers this to Adrien.

The two of them then suddenly seemed to blush as they glanced at each other for a moment or two.

* * *

"So, what happens now that we have defeated Hawk Moth, my lady?" Adrien asks as he whispers this to Marinette.

"I don't know, but right now we need to make sure that your father is alright," Marinette replied as she whispers this to Adrien.

Adrien nods agreeing with Marinette as he says, ''Good thinking my lady,'' Adrien said as he whispers this to Marinette.

Finally, after what felt like a long time of walking, they follow Dr. Medici into what looked like a room of the hospital to reveal that none other than Gabriel Agreste is sitting in the hospital bed.

Now, Gabriel Agreste is Adrien's father, and he is also a famous fashion designer.

* * *

Anyway, Gabriel Agreste groans, and then he looks up at Dr. Medici from the hospital bed as he says, ''Excuse me sir, but where am I?" Gabriel asks as he looks at Dr. Medici.

"Sir, I already told you that you're in the hospital and that we had to run a few tests on you,'' Dr. Medici replied as he looks at Gabriel.

"Oh right, um, how did I get here?" Gabriel asks confused as he looks at the doctor.

''Your son and his friend brought you here,'' Dr. Medici replied as he points at Marinette and Adrien.

''I have a son?" Gabriel asks confused as he looks at Adrien.

* * *

''Father, it's me, Adrien, don't you remember me?" Adrien asks Gabriel as he glances up at his father.

"I'm sorry, boy, but have we met?" Gabriel asks as he looks at Adrien.

''Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that he has amnesia,'' Dr. Medici said as he glances at Marinette and Adrien.

"What, how serious is it?" Adrien asks as he glances at Dr. Medici.

"It's hard to say right now, but the best thing that you can do is take him home and hope that his memory comes back,'' Dr. Medici replied as he glances at Marinette and Adrien.

* * *

So, with that, Marinette and Adrien leave the hospital with an amnesiac Gabriel Agreste as the screen fades too black.

To Be Continued! Tell me what you think so far, and if you have any ideas or suggestions on what you think should happen next in the story let me know that too, please!

In case you are confused in this chapter they find out each other's identities and Gabriel is Hawk Moth.


	3. Chapter 2

After they had left the hospital, Marinette and Adrien took Gabriel home to the Agreste mansion, which is located somewhere in Paris, France.

Unfortunately, though, since Gabriel has lost his memory he didn't remember that that's where he lived, and then he looks at Marinette and Adrien as he asks them why they were bringing him to a stranger's house.

Anyway, after Marinette and Adrien had to explain to Gabriel that that's when he lived in response to his question, they took him inside the mansion.

Unfortunately, though the mansion didn't look familiar to Gabriel, and with that, Gabriel starts to explore around the mansion in awe with Marinette and Adrien following behind him.

"This place is built like a palace, whoever lives here they must be treated like a king," Gabriel said smiling as he looks around the mansion in awe.

* * *

"You could say that it's something like that," Adrien said nervously as he glances at Marinette.

However, as Gabriel was exploring the mansion he suddenly runs into Nathalie who was waiting for him to come home and she was Gabriel's assistant.

Anyway, Nathalie looked nervous as she says, "Welcome home, Mr. Agreste, are you feeling well, I heard that you were in the hospital and," Nathalie began as she says this nervously to Gabriel.

However, Gabriel interrupted her as he says, "I'm sorry miss, but have we meet?" Gabriel asks confused as he glances at Nathalie.

Nathalie looked confused as she says, "I'm sorry, but is this some kind of joke, Sir?" Nathalie asks confused as she looks at Gabriel.

* * *

''The doctor told us that he has amnesia Nathalie,'' Adrien replied as he quickly explains this to Nathalie.

''Oh, did the doctor tell you how serious it is?" Nathalie asks as she glances at Adrien.

''No, but he told us to take him home and to hope for the best, so yeah,'' Adrien replied as he glances at Nathalie.

''Anyway, you should probably give him a tour of the house since he probably doesn't remember it,'' Adrien said as he points this out to Nathalie.

Nathalie nods agreeing with Adrien, and with that, she leaves with Gabriel to give him a tour of the house.

* * *

However, as soon as Nathalie had left with Gabriel, that's when Marinette and Adrien had started to talk to each other, and they were discussing what they were going to do now that Hawk Moth was defeated.

''I just can't believe that my father was Hawk Moth this whole time,'' Adrien said sighing as he looks at Marinette.

''Well, to be honest, I was the one who had figured it out first Adrien, well actually at first I thought that you might actually be Hawk Moth,'' Marinette said blushing as she admits this to Adrien.

''Really, you thought that I might actually be Hawk Moth?" Adrien asks looking surprised as he glances at Marinette.

''Yeah, because you had the book, but I should have known better, I mean you don't have an evil bone in your body, right Adrien?'' Marinette asks smiling as she looks at Adrien.

* * *

''Yeah, right,'' Adrien replied sighing as he looks at Marinette.

''Adrien, are you alright?" Marinette asks looking concerned as she glances at Adrien.

''Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't understand why my father did all of this,'' Adrien replied sighing as he looks at Marinette.

''Yeah, I don't know either Adrien,'' Marinette said sighing as she looks at Adrien.

"I just really wish that I knew why he did all of this, but the strange thing is that I found this inside his pocket,'' Adrien said as he gets out the locket that had a picture of his mom inside it that he had found from inside his pocket, and then he shows it to Marinette.

* * *

Marinette gasps in shock as she says, ''Oh my, gosh, why would your father have that hidden inside his pocket?" Marinette asks confused as she looks at Adrien.

"I don't know, but it has a picture of my mom inside it, and I think that he might know what really happened to her,'' Adrien began as he explains this to Marinette.

"However, now that my father has lost his memory he probably doesn't remember her, and I just really want to know what happened to my mother Marinette,'' Adrien replied sighing after he has finished explaining all of this to Marinette.

''It's alright Adrien, I understand, and I know what's it feels like to miss someone after they've been gone for a really long time,'' Marinette began as she comforts Adrien.

''However, right now, we need to focus, and we need to discuss what we're going to do now that Hawk Moth is defeated, alright?" Marinette asks smiling as she looks at Adrien.

* * *

Adrien nods agreeing with her as he says, ''Alright, you're right, and do you still have the moth miraculous?" Adrien asks as he glances at Marinette.

''Yeah, I do, but why did you ask?" Marinette replied as she gets out the moth miraculous from her pocket, and then she shows it to Adrien.

''Well, this might sound crazy, but I was thinking that since Hawk Moth has lost his memory that maybe we could try to reform him into being a superhero, just like us?" Adrien replied as he suggests this to Marinette.

However, Marinette looked upset when Adrien suggested this as she says, ''Are you nuts?" Marinette asks as she looks at Adrien in anger after he had suggested this to her.

''Alright, I know that it sounds crazy, but please just hear me out Marinette,'' Adrien began as he glances at Marinette.

* * *

Marinette sighs, but then she nods agreeing with him, and with that, she urges Adrien to continue as she glances at him.

''Well, you see now that Hawk Moth is defeated, I figured that from now on we'll be fighting regular criminals, you know just like the heroes in those comic books do,'' Adrien began as he explains this to Marinette.

''Well, I suppose that we could do that, but why do we need to reform Hawk Moth when I can just return the moth miraculous to Master Fu?" Marinette asks as she points this out to Adrien.

''Well, it's just that I think that it would be nice if we had another superhero to help us out, and who's, Master Fu?" Adrien asks confused as he glances at Marinette.

Marinette suddenly looked nervous as she glances at Adrien and the reason that Marinette is nervous was that she hasn't told Adrien about Master Fu just yet.

* * *

However, even though Marinette hated to keep this a secret from Adrien she knew that she had too because Adrien hasn't gotten to know more about Master Fu yet like she did.

''Um, look, it's a really long story, and I'll tell you about it later, I promise,'' Marinette replied as she glances nervously at Adrien.

''Alright, that's fine by me, so what do you think about my idea?" Adrien asks as he glances at Marinette.

''Look, Adrien, while I do agree that you do have a point there, I don't think that that's such a good idea,'' Marinette began as she looks at Adrien.

''Look, I know that it sounds risky, but aren't you the one who always says that people should always deserve a second chance, bugaboo?" Adrien asks as he points this out to Marinette.

* * *

However, Marinette sighs as she says, ''Look, Adrien, I just need to think about all of this alright?" Marinette asks sighing as she glances at Adrien.

''It's alright Marinette, I understood, in fact, I need to think about all of this too,'' Adrien replied sighing as he glances at Marinette.

So, with that, Marinette and Adrien left without saying another word to each other, and with that, they left to think about everything that has just happened.

Meanwhile, back with Nathalie, she has just finished giving Gabriel a tour of the house, and then she leads him right into his office right after she has finished giving Gabriel a tour of the house.

''Well, that concludes our tour, and this is your office, Sir please tell, me, does any of this, look familiar to you, Sir?'' Nathalie asks as she glances at Gabriel.

* * *

''I'm sorry miss, but I can't remember much, you seem really nice though,'' Gabriel replied as he glances at Nathalie.

''Thank you, Sir,'' Nathalie said sighing as she starts to walk away.

However, Gabriel stops Nathalie in her tracks as he says, ''Wait, Miss, I never did catch your name,'' Gabriel says smiling as he looks at Nathalie.

''It's Nathalie, sir, my name is Nathalie,'' Nathalie replied as she glances at Gabriel.

Nathalie, wait why does that name sound so familiar, eh it's probably nothing, and I probably just heard it somewhere before, Gabriel thought as he glances at Nathalie.

* * *

''Well then, it's nice to meet you, Nathalie, and my name is um,'' Gabriel began as he tries to remember what his name was as he glances at Nathalie.

However, all that came into Gabriel's mind was two words as he tried to remember what his name was, but the problem was that he couldn't make out what the two words were as he glances at Nathalie.

Finally, Gabriel spoke as he says, ''Hank Moth, my name is Hank Moth, yeah that's it,'' Gabriel said smiling as he shakes Nathalie's hand.

''However, you can just call me Hank for short,'' Gabriel quickly added smiling as he looks at Nathalie.

''Alright, it's nice to meet you too then, Hank Moth,'' Nathalie says chuckling as she leaves the room, and then the screen fades too black.

* * *

To Be Continued! Let me know what you think so far, and you have any ideas or suggestions for how I can make the story better let me know that too, please, I would really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Marinette was sitting outside on a bench at the nearby park, and she was thinking about everything as she glances at Tikki.

"What's, wrong Marinette?" Tikki asks as she glances with a concerned look, on her face as she glances at Marinette.

"Well, Tikki it's just that now that I know who Cat Noir is, do I really like Adrien?" Marinette asks as she glances at Tikki.

"What do you mean Marinette?" Tikki asks confused as she glances at Marinette.

"I mean that I don't really know that much about him, well besides his schedule and everything that is, but other than that, was Adrien just more of a dream boy, to me?" Marinette asks as she glances at Tikki.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure that you can think of a few reasons why you like him Marinette," Tikki said smiling as she looks at Marinette.

"Well, Adrien is friendly, empathetic, encouraging, wonderful, and handsome, but still why does he have to act so careless when he is Cat Noir, and what's with all, the irritating cat puns?" Marinette asks sighing as she looks at Tikki.

"Oh come on Marinette, you have to admit that you enjoyed the cat puns a little," Tikki said giggling as she looks at Marinette.

"Alright, you're right Tikki, although some of his cat puns were annoying, some of them were quite clever," Marinette says chuckling as she glances at Tikki.

"Yeah, and remember how he keeps calling you, my lady?" Tikki asks giggling as she glances at Marinette.

"Yeah, I don't know what's up with that, but I kind of like it, and I still can't believe that Adrien has been fighting by my side this whole time," Marinette replied starting to squeal in excitement as she looks at Tikki.

"Calm down Marinette, by the way, you still need to decide what you're going to do with the moth miraculous remember?" Tikki asks reminding her as she glances at Marinette.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Tikki, but honestly, I don't know what to do, I mean I know that Adrien wants to give his father a second chance, but I don't know if we can even trust him after all that he has done," Marinette replied sighing as she glances at Tikki.

"Plus, there's the possibility that he could regain all of his memories and be after the miraculouses once again, but I think that you should just follow your heart Marinette," Tikki said smiling as she looks at Marinette.

"That's the problem Tikki, my heart is telling me to trust Adrien, but I know that Adrien will be upset with me if I say no I think that I'll just go see Master Fu, and see what he thinks that I should do," Marinette said sighing as she looks at Tikki.

Tikki nods agreeing with her, and with that, they start to head towards Master Fu's massage shop together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adrien was in his bedroom, and he was also thinking about everything as he glances at his Kwami, who is named, Plagg.

"Oh my, gosh, what was I thinking, I must have sounded so stupid to her Plagg," Adrien said sighing as he thinks about Marinette while he glances at Plagg.

"Well, it wouldn't exactly be the first time Adrien," Plagg said looking like he doesn't care as he eats a piece of Camembert, which is a type of cheese, as he looks at Adrien.

"Plagg, please can you pretend to care for just one second?" Adrien asks looking frustrated as he glances at Plagg.

"Shesh, don't get all mad at me, Adrien, besides I'm the one that told you that using cat puns wasn't such a great idea, anyway," Plagg replied looking offended while he continues to eat the piece of cheese that he has in his hand as he glances at Adrien.

"First of all, you never said that and second, I'm sorry Plagg, it's just that so much has already happened today I mean I found out that Marinette is Ladybug, and I also found out that my father is Hawk Moth, I mean can this day get any crazier?" Adrien asks sighing as he looks at Plagg.

"It probably can, Adrien," Plagg replied smiling as he finishes eating the piece of cheese that has in his hands burping while doing so.

"Excuse me," Plagg said chuckling as he looks at Adrien.

"I swear, sometimes, I don't know what I am going to do with you Plagg," Adrien said sighing as he shakes his head at Plagg.

"I don't know what you would do without me either, besides I don't see what the big deal is you finally know who your dream girl is, and you defeated Hawk Moth," Plagg said smiling as he looks at Adrien.

"That's the problem though Plagg, now that I know who Ladybug is I'm not really sure if I really like her or not, I mean do I just like her because of her looks, or do I like her because of the way that she acts, plus I don't know that much about her," Adrien said sighing as he looks at Plagg.

"Plus, now that I know that my father is Hawk Moth, I have so many questions Plagg," Adrien said sighing as he looks at Plagg.

"Why don't you talk, about this with Marinette then, I'm sure that she has a ton of questions too, Adrien," Plagg said smiling as he looks at Adrien.

"Good thinking Plagg, let's go find Marinette," Adrien said smiling as he agrees with Plagg, and with that, he starts looking around for Marinette.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Master Fu's massage shop, Marinette had just arrived, and she was there to tell Master Fu about everything that has recently happened.

"Sorry, to intrude, Master Fu," Marinette said apologizing as she walks into the massage shop with Tikki following behind her.

"It's fine, you're welcome back anytime, Marinette, but I sense that something is troubling you, what is troubling you Marinette?" Master Fu asks as he greets Marinette as she walks into the massage shop to talk to him.

Marinette sighs as she takes a deep breath, and with that, she explains everything to Master Fu.

"I see, and why have you come to me, for help, Marinette?" Master Fu asks as he glances at Marinette.

"I was wondering what do, you think that I should do, Master Fu," Marinette replied asking this as she explains this to Master Fu.

"Well, Marinette for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction," Master Fu replied as he glances at Marinette.

"That's one of Newton's laws of physics, but what does that have to do with anything Master Fu," Marinette asks confused as she looks at Master Fu.

"True, it's one of Newton's laws of physics, but it can also be a way of life Marinette, you see there are consequences for the actions that we take every day Marinette," Master Fu replied as he explains this to Marinette.

"Oh I see, so you're saying that the choices that we make every day won't always have a positive or negative outlook on them?" Marinette asks nodding as she agrees with Master Fu.

"Precisely Marinette, for example when Gabriel decided to become Hawk Moth that was his mistake in life, but sometimes it is hard to know what is, the right decision to make these days," Master Fu says smiling as he looks at Marinette.

"I know exactly what you mean Master Fu like right now I can't decide whether to trust Adrien and give Hawk Moth a second chance or if I should just hand over the moth miraculous to you?" Marinette asks sighing as she looks at Master Fu.

"Well, regardless of the choices that you make and the actions that you take, are you willing to take the risk and accept the consequences of the choices that you make Marinette?" Master Fu asks as he glances at Marinette.

"I am willing to risk anything for Adrien as long as it makes him happy, thanks, Master Fu, I know exactly what to do now," Marinette said smiling as she thanks, Master Fu for his help.

"No problem Marinette and I hope that you will be ready for whatever comes your way regardless of the choices that you make," Master Fu said smiling as she leaves the shop, and with that, Marinette goes to look for Adrien.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adrien was running around looking for Marinette when suddenly he runs right into her just as she leaves Master Fu's massage shop.

"Adrien," Marinette shouts as she runs right into him.

"Oh sorry, Marinette," Adrien said apologizing for running into Marinette.

"It's alright Adrien, and what are you doing here?" Marinette asks blushing as she looks at Adrien.

"I was looking for you, anyway, I just came by to say that I think that we should just be friends for now if that's alright with you Marinette, I mean there's no need to rush into things right, my lady?" Adrien asks blushing as he looks at Marinette.

"Right, and I was just on my way to tell you the same thing Adrien, and that also I agree with you, and that I think that we should try to reform Hawk Moth," Marinette replied nervously as she glances at Adrien.

"Really," Adrien asks surprised as he looks at Marinette.

"Sure, I'll, do anything for you as long as it makes you happy," Marinette replied smiling as she looks at Adrien.

"Aw, same here, bugaboo, sorry I'll stop calling you that if you want," Adrien said blushing as he looks at Marinette.

"Don't I kind of like it, just like I like you, you silly kitty," Marinette said smiling as she looks at Adrien.

"Are you sure I don't want to bug you that would be a real catastrophe," Adrien said chuckling as he looks at Marinette.

"Really, you just had to go there?" Marinette asks smiling as she looks at Adrien.

"It was worth a pun in the oven," Adrien replied smiling as he looks at Marinette.

"Alright, seriously, stop it, Adrien," Marinette said chuckling as she looks at Adrien.

"Sorry, my lady," Adrien said chuckling as he looks at Marinette.

* * *

Meanwhile, Master Fu was watching from a distance smiling as he watches Marinette and Adrien.

"It seems as though Marinette has made her choice, master," Wayzz said looking worried about something as he glances at Master Fu.

"Yes, let's just hope that it's a decision that she won't regret making, Wayzz," Master Fu said sighing as he looks at Wayzz.

"Yes, let's hope so, master," Wayzz said sighing as he looks at Master Fu.

So, with that, Master Fu and Wayzz go back into the massage shop, and the screen fades too black.

To Be Continued! Let me know what you think so far in a review, please!


	5. Chapter 4

The next day occurs in the story, and Alya is seen talking to Marinette while she sits down on a couch with her at Marinette's house.

Anyway, Alya looks at Marinette as she says, "What do you mean that you can't spend time with me today Marinette?" Alya asks confused as she glances at Marinette.

"I'm sorry Alya, it's just that something has come up, and I need to spend time with Adrien today, and I just hope that you understand Alya," Marinette replied nervously as she glances at Alya.

"Wait, you're finally hanging out with Adrien, it's about time girl I'm so proud of you I knew that you could do it Marinette," Alya said smiling as she looks at Marinette.

"Yeah, and thanks, Alya for being a good friend and supporting me," Marinate said smiling as she looks at Alya.

"It's no problem Marinette, I mean, I am your best friend after all," Alya said smiling as she looks at Marinette.

"However, I was starting to think that you were never going to be able to act normal around that boy, because of the way that you were crushing on him, I mean no offense, Marinette, but you were acting like a complete mess around that boy," Alya said giggling as she glances at Marinette.

"Its fine, I mean you're right, Alya I was acting like a complete mess around Adrien," Marinette said blushing as she thinks about Adrien.

"Yeah, but I'm glad to see that you're maturing though Marinette, but wait, are your parents alright with you hanging out with Adrien today, I mean you know how parents can be overprotective about these kinds of things, right Marinette?" Alya asks concerned as she points this out to Marinette.

"Yeah, I know that Alya, that's why I told them that Adrien's father is chaperoning us, so they're fine with it, and again I'm sorry that I can't hang out with you today Alya, and I promise that I will make it up to you, alright?" Marinette asks hoping that she wasn't mad at her as she glances nervously at Alya.

However, Alya just smiles as she says, "Don't worry, its fine Marinette, I'll just hang out with Nino today, and besides we still have the whole summer to enjoy, right Marinette?" Alya asks in response to her question smiling as she glances at Marinette.

"Yeah, right, anyway, I need to go meet Adrien at his house, so I'll see you later, alright Alya?" Marinette asks smiling as she glances at Alya.

"Alright, I'll see you later then, Marinette," Alya replied smiling as she waves goodbye to Marinette, and with that, Marinette runs off to go meet up with Adrien at his house.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Agreste mansion, Adrien sighs as he says, "So, you really don't remember me?" Adrien asks sighing as he glances at his father who is, Gabriel Agreste.

"Sorry kid, I mean you seem very nice but sorry I don't remember you," Gabriel replied sighing as he shakes his head no at Adrien.

"Well, you see I'm your son, my name is Adrien, and right now my friend Marinette is coming over and we're going to wait for her, alright?" Adrien asks as he explains this to Gabriel.

"Oh, alright then," Gabriel replied nodding as he glances at Adrien.

"So, wait if you're my son, then I must also have a wife right, where is she, and when is your friend going to be here?" Gabriel asks as he glances at Adrien.

However, just as Adrien was about to answer, his question that's when Marinette suddenly bursts in through the door, and then she smiles as she says, "Hello Adrien," Marinette said smiling as she walks up to Adrien after entering the house.

"Hey, Marinette, I'm glad that you could make it, but can I talk to you alone please?" Adrien asks nervously as he glances at Marinette because right now he was trying to avoid answering his father's question as he glances nervously at Marinette while doing so.

"Um alright, I mean sure, whatever you want Adrien," Marinette replied blushing as she glances at Adrien.

So, with that, Adrien goes into his bedroom with Marinette, so that way he could talk to her alone about something.

Anyway, after Adrien made sure that they were alone in his bedroom Adrien glances at Marinette as he says, "Look Marinette, you remember that we decided that we're going to try to reform Hawk Moth and teach him how to be a superhero right?" Adrien asks as he glances at Marinette.

"Yes what about it, Adrien?" Marinette asks smiling as she glances at Adrien.

"Well, you do realize that if we're going to teach him to be a superhero that we're going to have to tell him that we're Ladybug and Cat Noir right?" Adrien asks worriedly as he glances at Marinette.

"Oh my, gosh, honestly, I didn't even think about that Adrien, but I guess that we're going to have to take the risk," Marinette said sighing as she glances at Adrien.

"You better be ready to give him the moth miraculous then, Marinette," Adrien said sighing as he glances at Marinette.

Marinette nods, and with that, she gets out the moth miraculous from her pocket, but then she sighs as she thought maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all, Marinette thought, sighing as she glances at the moth miraculous that she has in her hand.

However, Marinette knew that it was too late to turn back now because if she did, she knew that it would make Adrien upset, and she had promised Master Fu that she would deal with the consequences of her actions.

So, after thinking about it for a moment or two, Marinette sighs as she says, "Let's just get this over with Adrien," Marinette said sighing as she glances at Adrien.

Adrien nods agreeing with her, and with that, they walk over to Gabriel, and then Marinette gives him the moth miraculous as she says, "Here," Marinette said as she hands over the moth miraculous to Gabriel.

"Um, what's this, some, kind of brooch?" Gabriel asks confused as he puts on the moth miraculous while he glances at Marinette and Adrien.

"Don't, worry your Kwami will explain everything to you," Marinette replied nervously as she glances at Gabriel.

Gabriel looked confused, and he was just about to ask Marinette what a Kwami was when suddenly that's when Nooroo appears in front of him.

"I am at your service Master," Nooroo said sighing as he looks at Gabriel thinking that he was still evil as he glances at Gabriel.

However, much to his surprise Gabriel screams as he says, "Get away from me, you weird alien creature!" Gabriel shouts scared as he backs away from Nooroo.

"What's wrong with him?" Nooroo asks confused as he glances at Marinette and Adrien.

Marinette and Adrien quickly explain to Nooroo that Gabriel has lost his memory, and then Nooroo nods in understanding as he says, "Well very, I, guess that I will have to start over and explain everything to him again," Nooroo said sighing as looks at Gabriel.

"Who and what are you?" Gabriel asks confused as he glances at Nooroo.

"My name is Nooroo, and I'm a Kwami, and with the brooch that you're wearing that is called a miraculous by the way, I can grant you superpowers, and I can also turn you into a moth themed superhero," Nooroo replied sighing as he explains this to Gabriel.

"So, I can be a superhero just like Superman?" Gabriel asks looking excited to learn all about what kind of powers that he will have as a superhero.

"Kind of with the moth miraculous you have the power to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower, and you also have the power to regenerate white butterflies whenever you run out of them," Nooroo replied as he explains this to Gabriel.

"That sounds cool, but what else do you need to tell me?" Gabriel asks curiously as he glances at Nooroo.

"Um to transform you just say dark wings rise and to de-transform you just say dark wings fall, and that's pretty much it," Nooroo replied as he explains this to Gabriel.

"We also have something to tell you, father," Adrien said nervously as he glances at Gabriel.

"Alright, what is it?" Gabriel asks as he glances at Marinette and Adrien.

"We're kind of superheroes too," Adrien replied nervously as he glances at Marinette.

"We have to show him," Marinette whispered nervously as she glances at Adrien.

Adrien nods agreeing with Marinette, and with that, he gets ready to turn into Cat Noir as he says, "Plagg, claws out!" Adrien shouts as he turns into Cat Noir.

"Tikki spots on," Marinette shouts as she turns into Ladybug.

Gabriel watches in amazement and silence as Marinette and Adrien turn into Ladybug and Cat Noir right in front of him.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Gabriel shouts excited after he watches them turn into Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Yeah it is, and as a superhero I am, Chat Noir, and I have the power of destruction," Cat Noir said as he explains this to Gabriel.

"I see, and what are your powers Marinette?" Gabriel asks curiously as he glances at Marinette.

"Well, you see as Ladybug I have the power of creation," Ladybug replied as she explains this to Gabriel.

"So, together you're Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Gabriel asks as he glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Yeah, those are our superheroes names, why do you ask?" Ladybug asks in response to his question.

"No reason, it's just that your superheroes names sound familiar to me for some reason, but I have probably just heard them from somewhere before," Gabriel replied smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

"We are on the news a lot, anyway go ahead and turn into your superhero form," Cat Noir said smiling as he looks at Gabriel.

Gabriel nods, and with that, he turns into Hawk Moth as he shouts, "Nooroo, dark wings rise!" Gabriel shouts as he turns into Hawk Moth.

"Now you just need to think of a superhero name for yourself," Cat Noir said smiling as he looks at Hawk Moth.

"Alright, how does Hawk Moth sound?" Hawk Moth asks as he looks at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Um, why Hawk Moth?" Ladybug asks nervously as she glances at Hawk Moth.

"I don't know, it just came into my head for some reason," Hawk Moth replied as he smiles at Ladybug.

"So, what do we do now fellow superheroes?" Hawk Moth asks as he glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Now we just need to patrol the city for signs of anyone committing a crime, so come along father," Cat Noir replied smiling as he looks at Hawk Moth.

"I'm coming son," Hawk Moth said smiling as he starts to follow behind Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Look, Adrien, I know that you're happy to finally be spending time with your father, but are you sure that this is still a good idea?" Ladybug asks as she whispers this to Cat Noir.

"Everything has gone well so far, Bugaboo, besides what could go wrong?" Cat Noir asks chuckling as he looks at Ladybug.

"You should never ask that question, Adrien, because when you ask that question everything can go wrong," Ladybug said sighing as she looks at Cat Noir, and then she looks at Hawk Moth who was following behind them as she thought I should have just given the moth miraculous to Master Fu when I had the chance, Ladybug thought, sighing as the screen fades too black.

* * *

To Be Continued! Let me know what you think so far in a review, please!


	6. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, somewhere at a nearby bank, some random robber is attempting to rob a bank.

"Hand over the money," the robber says as they tell the bank teller to hand over the money.

"Yes, sir, I'll hand over the money, just please don't shoot me," the bank teller says as he starts handing over the money.

"That's it just keep handing over the money," the robber, says as he aims a gun at the bank teller.

"Stop right there!" Ladybug shouts as she enters the bank with Cat Noir and Hawk Moth

"Ladybug and Cat Noir!" the robber shouts as he looks at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Yep, now surrender!" Cat Noir shouts as he tells the robber to surrender.

"I'm not giving up that easily!" the robber shouts as he points the gun at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Lucky charm," Ladybug says as she activates her lucky charm, and she ends up getting a bulletproof vest for her lucky charm.

"A, bulletproof, vest," Hawk Moth says in confusion as he glances at Ladybug.

"Yeah, this power of mine summons random objects, and I have no control over it," Ladybug says as she explains this to Hawk Moth.

"Oh," Hawk Moth says after Ladybug explains this to him.

Ladybug gets an idea, and she hands Cat Noir the bulletproof vest as she says, "Put this, on and tackle him Cat Noir," Ladybug says as hands the bulletproof vest to Cat Noir.

Cat Noir nods, agreeing with Ladybug, and with that, he puts on the bulletproof vest, and he tackles the robber taking the gun away from him as he shouts "Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouts as he uses his cataclysm to destroy the robber's gun.

"Wow, you, guys are good at this, and I didn't even do anything to help," Hawk Moth says, sighing as he looks at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"You're still a newbie at this," Cat Noir says, smiling as he looks at Hawk Moth.

"Yeah, you're right, what are we doing now?" Hawk Moth asks as he glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"We're waiting for the cops to arrive," Ladybug replies, and her earrings along with Cat Noir's ring start beeping.

"What's that beeping sound?" Hawk Moth asks as he glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"After I activate my cataclysm and Ladybug uses her lucky charm we only have five minutes before we turn back to normal," Cat Noir says as he explains this to Hawk Moth.

"Oh, that's cool," Hawk Moth says as he looks at Cat Noir.

"Yep," Cat Noir says, nodding as he agrees with Hawk Moth.

Suddenly, Hawk Moth feels a strange urge come over him as he glances at the robber, and before he knows it, he uses an Akuma on the robber turning him into a supervillain whose name is Machine Gun.

Anyway, Machine Gun seems to have the ability to control all kinds of weapons, and he looks at them as he says; "Now you meet your doom!" Machine Gun says laughing as he glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Hawk Moth," Ladybug says madly as she looks at Hawk Moth.

"I apologize, I don't mean to do that, I'll just take his powers away," Hawk Moth says, apologizing, and with that, he takes Machine Gun's powers away, and the Akuma leaves him.

"Excellent work Hawk Moth, only now Cat Noir and I both only have one minute left, which means that I must hurry before I run out of time and the Akuma multiplies," Ladybug says as she tries to capture and purify the Akuma before, time runs out.

However, Ladybug doesn't manage to capture the Akuma in time, and this, forces her, and Cat Noir to hide as they change back to normal, and the Akuma begins to multiply turning citizens into copies of Machine Gun.

"Oh no," Ladybug says as she turns back into Marinette and she looks at the citizens who are now, copies of Machine Gun as she says, "This is all your fault, Hawk Moth!" Marinette shouts angry as she looks at Hawk Moth.

"I'm sorry, maybe if you purify the Akuma right now it will change them back to normal," Hawk Moth says as the Akuma returns to him.

"That could work, except the only problem with that Hawk Moth is that now I have to wait until Tikki refuels on food before I can turn into Ladybug again!" Marinette shouts angry as she looks at Hawk Moth.

"I'm sorry," Hawk Moth says as he glances at Marinette.

"Um guys, I hate to interrupt, but the robber is getting away," Adrien says as he points at the robber, who's running away from the crime scene while Marinette and Hawk Moth are arguing with each other.

"Oh great now the robber is getting away, can this day get any worse?" Marinette asks sarcastically as she glances at Hawk Moth and Adrien.

Suddenly, the cops show up and they arrest Hawk Moth taking him to the police station.

"We're going to need to bail him out as Ladybug and Cat Noir right?" Marinette asks as she glances at Adrien.

"He still has the Akuma, and you're the only one who can purify it, so I'm afraid so, my lady," Adrien replies as he glances at Marinette.

Marinette sighs in frustration, and she agrees with Adrien, and with that, they wait for Tikki and Plagg to refuel on food as she says, "After we rescue Hawk Moth, and purify the Akuma, we need to have a serious talk, about him Adrien," Marinette says still mad as she glances at Adrien.

"I understand that you're mad, my lady, but you need to calm down," Adrien says sighing as he glances at Marinette.

Anyway, after Tikki and Plagg refuel on food Marinette and Adrien turn back into Ladybug and Cat Noir and they arrive at the police station to bail Hawk Moth out of prison.

"You see Officer Roger Hawk Moth is on our side now, can you let him go please?" Cat Noir asks as he explains to Officer Roger that Hawk Moth is on their side now.

"Very well, but keep an eye on him," Officer Roger says as he releases Hawk Moth from a prison cell.

"Don't worry," Cat Noir says, smiling at Officer Roger, and with that, they leave the police station with Hawk Moth, and Ladybug is finally able to purify the Akuma that Hawk Moth has as she says, "Miraculous Ladybug," Ladybug says as she uses one of her powers to turn everything back to, normal.

Anyway, after everything is back to normal Ladybug looks at Hawk Moth as she says, "You can change back now," Ladybug says as she tells Hawk Moth to turn back into his civilian form.

"Oh, right," Hawk Moth says as he glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir, and with that, he changes back into Gabriel Agreste, and Ladybug and Cat Noir turn back into Marinette and Adrien.

"Listen, I'm sorry," Gabriel says, sighing as he follows Marinette and Adrien back to the Agreste mansion with them.

"Why did you do it Hawk Moth?" Marinette asks angrily as she looks at Gabriel.

"I honestly, don't know why I did it, except for some reason I felt the urge to do it, and it's almost as if I've done it many times before, I apologize though I shouldn't have done it," Gabriel says apologizing as he looks at Marinette.

"Adrien, can I talk to you alone, please?" Marinette asks as she looks at Adrien.

"Um, sure," Adrien replies as he glances at Marinette, and with that, Marinette leaves to talk with Adrien in his bedroom alone.

"This is ridiculous Adrien he's still doing what Hawk Moth has been doing!" Marinette shouts angry as she looks at Adrien.

"You need to calm down Marinette, remember your first time being Ladybug?" Adrien asks as he glances at Marinette.

"Yeah, I do, I didn't purify the Akuma, and that's a mistake that I regret making," Marinette says sighing as she glances at Adrien.

"Exactly, my lady, we all make mistakes and nobody's perfect, and just like you, my father regrets making that mistake," Adrien says as he points this out to Marinette.

"You're right Adrien, I apologize, I just keep forgetting that even though he's Hawk Moth, he's still your father and that he's still just a regular human being," Marinette says sighing as she looks at Adrien.

"It's alright, my lady, don't be so hard on yourself, let's find him so that you can apologize to him, alright Bugaboo?" Adrien asks smiling as he glances at Marinette.

"Thanks, Adrien, you're the best," Marinette says, smiling as she looks at Adrien.

"I know, Bugaboo," Adrien says, smiling as he glances at Marinette.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabriel Agreste is in another, room, thinking as he paces around the room while doing so.

"The boy says that I'm a hero right?" Gabriel asks as he looks at Nooroo.

"Yeah, sure," Nooroo replies nervously as he glances at Gabriel.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asks sighing as he looks at Nooroo.

"Nothing's wrong," Nooroo replies shrugging as he glances at Gabriel.

Suddenly, flashbacks of being Hawk Moth rush through Gabriel's head and he screams as he falls to the ground.

"Father," Adrien says as he bursts into the room after hearing Gabriel, scream and he helps him off the floor.

"Father, are you alright?" Adrien asks as he glances at Gabriel.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I've just been having all these flashbacks lately, I don't know why though," Gabriel replies sighing as he looks at Adrien.

"What kind of flashbacks, father?" Adrien asks as he glances at Gabriel.

"You don't want to know Adrien," Gabriel replies as he glances at Adrien.

"Oh well, Marinette is coming to apologize to you," Adrien says as he explains this to Gabriel.

"Alright, send her in," Gabriel says as he glances at Adrien.

Adrien nods, agreeing with Gabriel and with that, he sends Marinette in to apologize to him.

"I apologize, Mr. Agreste, I shouldn't have been so harsh on you," Marinette says apologizing to Gabriel.

"It's fine, let's just hope that it won't happen again Ladybug," Gabriel says chuckling as he looks at Marinette.

"Yes, let's hope so, Mr. Agreste," Marinette says, smiling as she looks at Gabriel and the screen fades to black.

To Be Continued! Let me know what you think in a review, please!


	7. Chapter 6

Several days pass by, and Ladybug and Cat Noir continue to have problems while working together with Hawk Moth to stop crime.

However, they're also continuing to struggle with being superheroes and living normal lives as well.

"It's becoming harder and harder for us to remain as superheroes, my lady," Cat Noir says sighing as he glances at Ladybug.

"I know Adrien, but I don't want to say goodbye to Tikki," Ladybug says sighing as she glances at Cat Noir.

"I know, and I don't want to say goodbye to Plagg, my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

"Yeah, I guess if we want to keep them, we will need to continue doing what we're doing," Ladybug says smiling as she glances at Cat Noir.

"Yeah, I guess so, my lady," Cat Noir says smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

However, as several days pass by, Hawk Moth's memories begin to resurface, and Ladybug and Cat Noir worry that it's only a matter of time before all of his memories resurface and he starts to go after their miraculouses again.

"What should we do if Hawk Moth gets all of his memories back Cat Noir?" Ladybug asks as she glances at Cat Noir.

"You worry too much, my lady," Cat Noir says, chuckling as he glances at Ladybug.

"This is serious Cat Noir," Ladybug shouts angrily as she glares at Cat Noir.

"Alright, tell you what, let's find him, and ask him how much he remembers, will that make you happy, my lady?" Cat Noir asks smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

Ladybug nods, agreeing with Cat Noir, and with that, they go to find Hawk Moth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth is at the Agreste mansion, and he's in his civilian form.

Suddenly, Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the room, and, they ask Gabriel how much he remembers.

"Well I remember having a strange obsession with your miraculouses, but I can't remember why though," Gabriel replies sighing as he glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Don't worry about it father," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Gabriel.

"I'll try Adrien," Gabriel says, sighing as he glances at Cat Noir.

Later, on that same day, Marinette hangs out with Alya, and they're catching up on recent events when suddenly they hear what sounds like someone screaming for help, and they see that a burglar is stealing a lady's purse.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, Alya," Marinette says, sighing as she glances at Alya.

"Why I'm sure that Ladybug and Cat Noir will handle it,'' Alya says smiling as she glances at Marinette.

''I'm sorry, but I have to go," Marinette says as she starts to leave to turn into Ladybug.

However, Alya stops Marinette as she says, "That's it, I can't take it anymore, you keep disappearing Marinette, and you won't tell me why!" Alya shouts angrily as she glances at Marinette.

"I would if I could, but it would only put you in danger Alya," Marinette says sighing as she glances at Alya.

"Yeah right, you know, if you don't want to hang out, you can just say so Marinette," Alya says angrily as she glares at Marinette, and with that, Alya walks away from Marinette.

"Alya no, wait it's not like that, I just," Marinette begins as she watches Alya walk away.

However, Alya doesn't hear her, and Marinette sighs sadly as she says, "I don't know what to do Tikki, I hate lying to her," Marinette says sighing as she glances at Tikki.

"I know, but it's for her own safety, just give her time to calm down Marinette," Tikki says sighing as she glances at Marinette.

Marinette nods, agreeing with Tikki, and with that, she turns into Ladybug as she says, "Tikki spots on," Marinette says as she turns into Ladybug.

* * *

Meanwhile, the burglar runs into an alley after taking the lady's purse from her.

"It's all mine!" the burglar says, chuckling evilly as he starts to look through the lady's purse.

However, as the burglar is going through the lady's purse, that's when Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Hawk Moth appear to stop him.

"Hand over that purse!" Ladybug shouts angrily as he glances at the burglar.

"No way, mind your own business Ladybug and Cat Noir!'' the burglar shouts chuckling as he glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

''Well I guess we do this the hard way, tackle him Cat Noir,'' Ladybug says as she glances at Cat Noir.

"As you wish, my lady," Cat Noir says as he tackles the burglar.

"Get off of me!" the burglar shouts as he struggles to get Cat Noir off of him to no avail.

"Here you go, my lady," Cat Noir says as he throws the purse to Ladybug and she catches it.

"Thanks, Cat noir, I'm going to return this to its owner, meanwhile you stay here and make sure that he doesn't get away," Ladybug says as she glances at Cat Noir and Hawk Moth.

Cat Noir and Hawk Moth nod, agreeing with Ladybug, and with that, Ladybug runs off to return the purse to its owner.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Ladybug is returning the purse to its owner, Cat Noir and Hawk Moth talk with each other about things.

"So do you and Ladybug get along well together?" Hawk Moth asks as he glances at Cat Noir.

"Well we do argue sometimes, but my lady and I always manage to work things out," Cat Noir replies as he glances at Hawk Moth.

'"I see and do you like her?" Hawk Moth asks as he glances at Cat Noir.

"Yeah, but we're just friends," Cat Noir replies sighing sadly as he glances at Hawk Moth.

"I see," Hawk Moth says, chuckling as he glances at Cat Noir.

"I know that we will be more than friends one day, though," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Hawk Moth.

"It's nice to dream kid," Hawk Moth says, smiling as he glances at Cat Noir.

"Yeah, it is," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Hawk Moth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ladybug returns the purse to its owner, and the owner thanks her for returning her purse to her as she says, "Thank you, Ladybug," the lady says, smiling as she glances at Ladybug.

"You're welcome, madam, but be careful next time, alright?" Ladybug asks as she glances at the lady.

"I will Ladybug," the lady replies, smiling as she glances at Ladybug.

So, with that, Ladybug returns to Cat Noir and Hawk Moth.

"Welcome back, my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

"Thanks, Cat Noir, now we just have to wait for the cops to arrive," Ladybug says, smiling as she glances at Cat Noir.

So, with that, Cat Noir, Hawk Moth, and Ladybug wait for the cops to arrive, and finally, after what feels like a long time of waiting the cops arrive and they take the burglar away.

"Excellent job today Ladybug and Cat Noir," Officer Roger says, smiling as he glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"What about me?" Hawk Moth asks, smiling as he glances at Officer Roger.

"You too Hawk Moth," Officer Roger says, sighing as he glances at Hawk Moth.

"What's with everyone?" Hawk Moth asks as he glances at Ladybug.

"Don't worry about it, it will take time for everyone to appreciate you Hawk Moth," Ladybug says, smiling as she glances at Hawk Moth.

"I hope that you're right Ladybug," Hawk Moth says, sighing as he glances at Ladybug.

Later, on that same day, Ladybug and Cat Noir talk, about the day's events, when suddenly, Master Fu walks up to them as he says, "Good evening Ladybug and Cat Noir," Master Foe says smiling as he glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Hey Mater Foe," Ladybug says smiling as she glances at Master Fu.

"Who's that, my lady?" Cat Noir asks as he glances at Ladybug.

"Oh right, I guess that I have some explaining to do," Ladybug says as she glances at Cat Noir.

So, with that, Ladybug explains everything to Cat Noir.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you," Cat Noir says, smiling after Ladybug explains everything to him.

"It's nice to meet you too Cat Noir," Master Fu says, smiling as he glances at Cat Noir.

"So, what are you doing here Master Fu?" Ladybug asks, smiling as she glances at Master Fu.

"I just want to remind you that the peacock miraculous is still missing," Master Fu replies as he glances at Ladybug.

"We will keep an eye out for it, what does it look like Master Fu?" Ladybug asks as she glances at Master Fu.

"The peacock miraculous is a brooch that's in the shape of a peacock," Master Fu replies as he glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Alright, we will keep an eye out for it," Ladybug says smiling as she glances at Master Fu.

"Thank you, Ladybug and Cat Noir," Master Fu says, smiling as he walks away.

"My lady, there's something that I need to tell you," Cat Noir says as he glances at Ladybug.

"What is it Cat Noir?" Ladybug asks as she glances at Cat Noir.

"You remember that book that shows all of the different miraculouses and superheroes in it?" Cat Noir asks as he glances at Ladybug.

"Yeah, what about it," Ladybug says curiously as she glances at Cat Noir.

"Just follow me, my lady," Cat Noir says as he glances at Ladybug, and with that, he takes Ladybug to the Agreste mansion as the screen fades too black.

Tell me what you think in a review, please!


	8. Chapter 7

Several days pass by, and in the days that pass by, Ladybug and Cat Noir return the peacock miraculous to Master Fu, also in the days that pass by Marinette makes amends with Alya, and they become the best of friends again.

Furthermore, Adrien gets to spend time with his father, and in the events that follow, Cat Noir, Ladybug, and Hawk Moth work together to decrease the number of criminals that are in the city of Paris, France, and above all else, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Hawk Moth make a great team together, and everything seems to be going well for our heroes.

However, little do our heroes know that things are about to take a turn for the worst.

So, with this in mind, we see that Gabriel Agreste is in what appears to be a dark room, and he has a look of confusion on his face as he wanders around the dark room that he's in.

"Where am I?" Gabriel asks in confusion as he wanders around the room that he's in.

All of a sudden, Gabriel hears, a voice behind him say, "You don't remember who you are, do you?" a voice from behind Gabriel asks as it says this to him.

Gabriel looks behind him, and he comes face, to face with Hawk Moth as he says, "What do you mean, I'm a superhero aren't, I?" Gabriel asks as he glances at Hawk Moth.

"No, you're Gabriel Agreste, you're a fashion designer, your wife's name is Emilie, and your son's name is Adrien," Hawk Moth replies as he glances at Gabriel.

"However, you're also the supervillain known as Hawk Moth, and you akumatize people so that you can get your hands, on Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses," Hawk Moth continues as he glances at Gabriel.

"No, you're lying," Gabriel says in horror as he glances at Hawk Moth.

"I really wish that I was, but you and I are one and the same," Hawk Moth says smirking as he glances at Gabriel.

"You don't have any evidence to support your claims," Gabriel argues as he glances at Hawk Moth.

"Oh, but I do, and it's time that we take a trip down memory lane," Hawk Moth says smirking evilly as he glances at Gabriel.

All of a sudden memories of all of the people that Gabriel has akumatized as Hawk Moth rush through Gabriel's head, and he falls down to the ground as he says, "No, it's not true, make it stop!" Gabriel shouts crying as he glances at Hawk Moth.

"As you wish, Gabriel," Hawk Moth says, chuckling evilly as he makes the chain of memories stop with the wave of his hand.

"Just tell me what you want," Gabriel says sternly as he glances at Hawk Moth.

"I want to be free Gabriel, you might not remember, but it's time that you set me free from my chains so that way we can finish what we started together," Hawk Moth says smirking evilly as he glances at Gabriel.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and I will never help you!" Gabriel shouts sternly as he glances at Hawk Moth.

"You're making a mistake Gabriel we can be unstoppable together, just take my hand, and I'll restore you to your true potential," Hawk Moth says smirking evilly as he exchanges his hand to Gabriel for a handshake.

"No, I don't trust you, just leave me be," Gabriel says sternly as he glances at Hawk Moth.

"Can't you see, you are, me!" Hawk Moth shouts smirking evilly.

All of a sudden, Gabriel wakes up in his bedroom, panting, and he looks around to make sure that's he's safe and sound.

"It was just a dream," Gabriel says, sighing in relief as he glances around the room that he's in.

"It can't be true, can it?" Gabriel asks with concern as he glances at himself in a nearby mirror.

"There's only one way to find out, I have to ask Adrien and Marinette," Gabriel says, smiling as he glances at himself in the mirror.

So, with that, Gabriel goes to look for Marinette and Adrien, and he sees that they're sitting outside on a nearby bench holding hands, and they're staring into each other's eyes.

"Um excuse me," Gabriel says not wanting to be rude as he glances at Marinette and Adrien.

"Oh hey, father, I didn't see you there," Adrien says, blushing as he glances at Gabriel.

"It's quite alright, Adrien," Gabriel says, sighing as he glances at Adrien.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Agreste?" Marinette asks with concern as she glances at Gabriel.

"Well, you see I just had a strange dream where I saw my alter ego, and he told me that I'm a supervillain that's not true, is it?" Gabriel asks as he glances at Marinette and Adrien.

Marinette and Adrien glance at each other for a moment or two.

All of a sudden Marinette breaks the silence as she says, "Can Adrien and I talk in private for a moment Mr. Agreste?" Marinette asks as she glances at Gabriel.

"Of course," Gabriel says, nodding as he glances at Marinette and Adrien, and with that, Gabriel walks away so that Marinette and Adrien can talk in private.

"What do we do, he's starting to remember who he is," Marinette says as she glances at Adrien with concern.

"Let me handle this, my lady," Adrien says, smiling as he glances at Marinette.

Marinette nods, agreeing with Adrien, and with that, they walk over to Gabriel.

"Of course, not father, dreams aren't real, remember?" Adrien asks nervously as he glances at Gabriel.

"Ah yes, thank you, Adrien," Gabriel replies, smiling as he glances at Adrien, and with that, Gabriel starts to walk away.

However, before Gabriel can leave, he stops in his tracks as Adrien says, "Wait," Adrien says as he walks up to Gabriel.

"What is it, Adrien?" Gabriel asks, smiling as he glances at Adrien.

"I have something for you," Adrien says, smiling as he reaches into his pocket.

"Aw, you shouldn't have," Gabriel says, smiling as he glances at Adrien.

"Here you go," Adrien says, smiling as he gives Gabriel a locket that has a picture of his mom inside it.

"Well, isn't that nice?" Gabriel asks, smiling as he opens, up the locket.

All of a sudden Gabriel starts to shake as he glances at the picture that's inside the locket.

"I need some time alone," Gabriel says suddenly as he walks away from Marinette and Adrien, and he walks back into his bedroom.

"Emilie, the trip to Tibet, I remember everything now," Gabriel says as he paces around the room while memories come flooding into his head.

"It's time to finish what I started and I won't rest until I have the miraculouses!" Gabriel says smirking as he says this to himself.

"I have a plan, and the best part is Adrien is going to help me," Gabriel says smirking as a plan comes into his head.

"It's time to tear Ladybug and Cat Noir apart, watch, out Ladybug, Hawk Moth is back," Gabriel says smirking evilly as the screen fades too black.

To Be Continued!

Hawk Moth has his memory back, and now it's time for the worst to unfold.

What will Ladybug and Cat Noir do once they learn that he has his memory back?

Find out soon!

I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but I didn't have that many ideas, let me know what you think should happen in the next chapter, and if you have any ideas, please.

Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter in a review, please!


	9. Chapter 8

The chapter begins by revealing that Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Hawk Moth are chasing a criminal down an alleyway.

"You will never catch me Ladybug and Cat Noir!" the criminal says, chuckling evilly as he glances at Ladybug, and Cat Noir.

"Quick use your cane to make him trip Hawk Moth," Ladybug says frantically as she glances at Hawk Moth.

Hawk Moth nods, agreeing with Ladybug, but instead of using his cane to make the criminal trip he uses an Akuma on the criminal.

"Hawk Moth," Ladybug says angrily in frustration as she glances at Hawk Moth.

"Oops, my bad," Hawk Moth says innocently as he glances at Ladybug.

After dealing with the Akuma, Ladybug begins to argue with Cat Noir as she says, "He did it again Adrien, that's the third time this week!" Ladybug shouts angrily in frustration as she glances at Cat Noir.

"He just made another mistake, my lady," Cat Noir says desperately as he attempts to plead with Ladybug to no avail.

"No one repeats the same mistake over and over again!" Ladybug shouts angrily in frustration as she glances at Cat Noir.

"I think that you need to calm down, my lady," Cat Noir says desperately as he attempts to calm Ladybug down to no avail.

"I made a mistake I knew that I should have given the moth miraculous to Master Fu when I had the chance!" Ladybug shouts angrily in frustration as she glances at Cat Noir.

"You were going to give the moth miraculous to Master Fu?" Cat Noir asks in disappointment as he glances at Ladybug.

"Yes, and I should have given it to him," Ladybug replies sighing in frustration as she glances at Cat Noir.

"He's my father, my lady," Cat Noir argues as he points this out to Ladybug.

"I understand that he's your father Adrien, but I just don't trust him," Ladybug says, sighing sadly in frustration as she glances at Cat Noir.

"My father ignored me back when he was evil, and I just wanted to spend time with him I thought that you would understand that, my lady," Cat Noir says, sighing sadly as he glances at Ladybug.

"Chat," Ladybug begins signing sadly as she glances at Cat Noir.

However, Cat Noir cuts her off as he says, "Come on father, let's go," Cat Noir says sighing sadly as he glances at Hawk Moth.

Hawk Moth nods, agreeing with Cat Noir, and with that, Cat Noir and Hawk Moth head towards the Agreste Mansion.

"I need some time alone father," Cat Noir says sighing sadly as he transforms back into Adrien.

"Of course, take all of the time that you need Adrien," Hawk Moth says comforting Adrien as he transforms back into Gabriel.

Adrien nods, agreeing with Gabriel and with that, Adrien heads to his room heartbroken.

Meanwhile, the scene transitions over to Marinette as she says, "What have I done Tikki, if Hawk Moth is back to his old self I just made Adrien vulnerable to him," Marinette says panicking as she glances at Tikki.

"It's not too late Marinette, you can still save him," Tikki points out as she glances at Marinette.

"You're right, Tikki, there's still time!" Marinette shouts confidently as she glances at Tikki.

"I'm coming, Adrien!" Marinette shouts frantically as she thinks about Adrien and with that, Marinette heads towards the Agreste Mansion.

Meanwhile, the scene transitions over to Gabriel as he says, "It's time to tempt Adrien aka Cat Noir into joining me," Gabriel says, chuckling evilly, and with that, Gabriel transforms into Hawk Moth.

Meanwhile, Adrien is in his bedroom crying as he says, "I thought that Marinette understood me, Plagg," Adrien says heartbroken while crying as he glances at Plagg.

"She does Adrien, she just needs some time to calm down," Plagg says with concern as he attempts to comfort Adrien to no avail.

All of a sudden, an Akuma appears and Plagg gasps in horror as he says, "Adrien, look out!" Plagg shouts desperately as he attempts to warn Adrien about the Akuma.

However, it's too late, and with that, the Akuma vanishes into Adrien's ring.

After, the Akuma vanishes a purple butterfly mask appears over Adrien's face, and Hawk Moth begins to speak to him as he says, "Hello, son," Hawk Moth says chuckling evilly as he says this in Adrien's head.

"What are you doing father?" Adrien asks in confusion as he hears Hawk Moth in his head.

"I want to help you, son, and in return, you must help me, now please hear me out, son," Hawk Moth replies sincerely as he says this in Adrien's head.

"No Adrien, don't listen to him!" Plagg shouts desperately as he attempts to get Adrien's attention to no avail.

"I'm listening, father," Adrien says in a monotone voice, ignoring Plagg while he begins to fall under Hawk Moth's spell.

"Oh no, I need to find Marinette!" Plagg shouts frantically as he begins to panic, and with that, he leaves to find Marinette.

Meanwhile, Marinette arrives at the mansion as she says, "Finally, I'm here at the mansion," Marinette says, smiling happily as she attempts to open the door.

All of a sudden, Plagg appears to Marinette panicking as he says, "Marinette, Hawk Moth is trying to akumatize Adrien, you must hurry!" Plagg shouts frantically as he glances at Marinette.

Marinette gasps agreeing with Plagg, and with that, Marinette dashes into the mansion.

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth continues to speak with Adrien as he says, "Excellent, now listen to me, son, I can bring your mother, back, but I need your help, to bring her back," Hawk Moth says sincerely as he continues to tempt Adrien into joining him.

"What about Marinette," Adrien says curiously as he hears Hawk Moth in his head.

"Why should you care about her, she just broke your heart, and besides, think about how many times that she has rejected you as Cat Noir," Hawk Moth says sincerely as he points this out to Adrien.

"You have a point there, father," Adrien says, sighing sadly as he agrees with Hawk Moth.

"Exactly, so what do you say Cat Blanc, will you join me and take this chance to get back at Ladybug, and bring me her miraculous along with, yours?" Hawk Moth asks as he offers this to Adrien.

All of a sudden, Marinette breaks into the room that Adrien is in, and she glances at Adrien with concern as she says, "Adrien are you alright?" Marinette asks desperately as she glances at Adrien.

"Yes, father, I will join you, and I will bring you, the miraculouses," Adrien replies in a monotone voice ignoring Marinette while he agrees to Hawk Moth's offer.

"You're too late, Ladybug!" Hawk Moth shouts chuckling evilly as he says this in Adrien's head.

"Adrien, no!" Marinette shouts in horror as she watches Adrien transform into Cat Blanc.

Adrien's skin tone stays the same, along with his hairstyle, and his eyes turn gold, he's now wearing a white catsuit, and finally, cat ears appear on his head.

"Adrien," Marinette says in horror as she glances at Adrien.

"Adrien is no more, I'm Cat Blanc, my lady," Adrien replies chuckling evilly as he glances at Marinette.

"No," Marinette says in defeat as she glances at Cat Blanc.

"Now, if you excuse me, my father is waiting for me, my lady," Cat Blanc says, chuckling as he glances at Marinette, and with that, Cat Blanc leaves to search for Hawk Moth.

"Tikki, what am I going to do?" Marinette asks sighing in defeat as she glances at Tikki.

"I'm sure that you will figure something out, Marinette," Tikki replies sighing sadly as she glances at Marinette.

To be continued!


End file.
